The field of the invention pertains to handsaws and, in particular, to foldable or collapsible wood saws or hacksaws.
Over the years, a wide variety of foldable or collapsible handsaws have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,195 discloses a quadrilateral hacksaw frame having the saw handle attached to an intermediate location on one of the side frames. The side frames, as extended, form oblique angles to a back frame that is substantially shorter than the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,861 discloses a hacksaw wherein the handle and side frames fold over the back frame, and the blade fits within the folded frames. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,816 discloses a hacksaw wherein the back frame and distal side frame slide into the handle, which forms the proximate side frame. The blade likewise slides into the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,288 discloses a wood saw wherein the tubular side frames fold into a U-shaped back frame, and the blade slides into, and is completely enclosed by, the folded frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,101 discloses a Swedish bucksaw wherein the back frame folds at the center and the side frames fold over the back frame pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,420 discloses a folding saw with a back frame substantially shorter than the blade wherein the side frames fold into the back frame and the blade extends through the frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,307 discloses a folding saw wherein the back frame folds into three pieces which fit into a carrying holster and the flexible blade fits into a special belt which also supports the holster. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,986 discloses a bucksaw wherein the side frames fold over the back frame and the back frame includes a retaining device to hold the saw blade therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,887 discloses a powered coping saw wherein an internal linkage provides tension on the blade continuously as the blade reciprocates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,585 discloses a hacksaw wherein the back frame slides within the two side frames and the blade slides within the back frame.